


Totally Worth It

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017, Day 3 of the Dirty Drabble Days.





	Totally Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/693933.html?thread=14035885#t14035885)   
>  [Read on DW.](http://llaeyro.dreamwidth.org/68346.html)

"Alright?" Draco asked, planting his feet beside Harry's shoulders.

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking up at him from the floor. Honestly, he'd been better. This 'brilliant idea' of Draco's had him with his arse right up in the air, propped up against the end of the bed. It wasn’t particularly comfortable on his back. Or his shoulders. Or his neck...

"Trust me," Draco said with a smirk as he bent his knees, lining his cock up to Harry's stretched hole. "It'll be worth it." As he slid inside, Harry’s moan turned to a strangled cry. 

The smug fucker was right.


End file.
